


honey

by luminessen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: "One more kiss and I don't think I'll be able to last for much longer."
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 8 october 2016. edited on 18 november 2020.
> 
> can be read as a gender neutral fic.

“Alright, I’m leaving now.”

Jumin stands at the door, preparing to leave for work while adjusting his tie with a slightly exhausted look on his face. You hurried footsteps from the kitchen inch closer, the sight of your apron-clad form and face splattered with choux cream popping into view never fails to put a smile on his face. 

He hears you chide him about his tie, haphazardly flung over his shoulder and loose around the neck, but he’s too focused on your cute pout and furrowed brows to care about his appearance. Your delicate hands straighten out his tie against his chest, brushing off excess dust clinging to the sharp black suit. Your fingers follow the faint lines down his suit, starting from his broad shoulder to the middle of his chest as you look up at him from your eyelashes, fluttering slightly.

This was always the hardest part of the day, saying goodbye to you even though he knows he’ll get to see you again later at night. But the thought of being separated from you makes his heart ache, your fluttery gaze making it harder for him to leave the house.

Fingers touch your chin, pulling your face up to meet his own. You tilt your head slightly, but you’re met with his fingers wiping the cream off your face, licking it off with his tongue. You smack his chest lightly, blushing at his nonchalant actions. He chuckles lightly, pressing his soft lips against your own. Your eyes flutter as your lips respond to his, hands grabbing at the front of his suit, pushing yourself on the tips of your toes to press your lips harder against his. His hands travel to grasp your slender hips, squeezing them as he deepens the kiss.

You both part with a soft sucking sound, but you continue to press kisses to Jumin’s lips, nose, eyelids, wherever your kisses can reach. Faint red hues begin to spread against his cheeks at the feeling of your soft lips against his skin, and this doesn’t go past you. You place soft kisses against his cheeks, cradling his face in your hands as he bends down to accommodate your height. He moves his lips to blow a teasing puff of air in your ear, smirking at the flinch of your body.

"One more kiss and I don't think I'll be able to last for much longer."

Your face erupts in a faint pink blossom at the low growl of his voice, your thoughts wandering to the passionate night in bed you two shared a few days ago. You continue to press kisses, mainly on his lips. Jumin lifts you up in the air, carrying you bridal style as he leads you to the bedroom, closing the front door on the way.

"You wouldn't have stopped, would you?"

You giggle slightly as he gently places you on the bed, "Didn't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, my love." Jumin says before he places a gentle kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
